


Close Enough

by roaming



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaming/pseuds/roaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra doesn't want to be his pupil so Tahno finds a girl who does. It's no coincidence that the girl has familiar blue eyes -- she's no Korra, but she's close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

There's an uneasiness in her voice as she says it.

"You wanna go toe --."

He cuts her off, one hand flexing on her collarbone, the other on her hip. "No, deeper. Huskier."

The girl clears her throat. Normally, she wouldn't even entertain the idea of roleplay, but tonight, her lover is _Tahno_ \-- the famous, handsome star player of the Wolfbats. And now that they're in the dark hallway of the restaurant, with her back against the wall, she can't disappoint him. 

"You want to go --."

His heavily-lined eyes narrow. "Too proper."

He can feel the girl's heart beating rapidly under his hand. She's pretty enough, but usually pretty would not have been enough to warrant a second glance, let alone a private lesson. And there were certainly much more attractive women in the restaurant aiming to be his pupil. But this girl -- he thinks her name is Kala, it doesn't matter -- has the clearest blue eyes that he's ever seen. (Well, the second clearest.) Although they don't have the same spirit and fire as the current object of his obsessive affection, they'll be good enough for the night -- _if she can just say the damn thing correctly._

She clears her throat nervously and summoning a guttural voice from the depths of her diaphragm, she tries again. "You wanna go toe-to-toe with me" -- she pauses, waiting for criticism, but Tahno's eyes are fluttered shut with pleasure, "pretty boy?"

Tahno smirks momentarily before crushing his mouth against hers. She is caught off-guard by the aggression and her eyebrows briefly rise with shock, but she quickly returns the kiss with shy restraint. 

"Go for it," he whispers against her ear as his teeth graze against the soft skin of her ear lobe.

She's intimidated, but she knows that any other girl would've had him pinned up against the wall by now. So she pushes against his chest, grabs him by the hair, and tilts his head upwards, exposing his neck. His small smile tells her that she is pleasing him and it strengthens her with new bravado. She traces the line of his clavicle with her tongue and tries to ignore his shudders as she sinks her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder.

She remembers the first thing that he said to her and smirks with her newfound confidence. "I thought _you_ were going to give _me_ private lessons." 

His lips part with slight surprise and his eyes narrow with lust. There is no doubt in his mind now -- he _definitely_ picked the right girl. He places a hand on the back of her neck and pulls her closer to him, roughly covering her mouth with his. 

She tries to regain power and bites his lower lip. His breath hitches for a moment and the violent action only arouses him more. He grinds his lower body against hers and she responds enthusiastically -- she quickly sheds any distance between them and entangles both of her hands into his soft hair, pulling and tugging at its strands. He welcomes the action happily, with every needle-sized surge of pain, he reciprocates with a more bruising kiss, a rougher grind, a harder grasp.

"Korra," he murmurs against her lips, gray eyes hungrily meeting the girl's blue.

_Close enough_ , she thinks, as she wraps a leg around his waist. 

.

.

.


End file.
